MADRE DIGIMON
by Gabriel-TheWolfKing
Summary: La vida de Gatomon dara un giro inesperado, cuando en su vida aparezcan tres gatitos recien nacidos. Pesimo Summary. CAPITULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes, aqui traigo un pequeño fic que se tengo guardado desde hace algun tiempo. Espero que les guste aunque algunos tal vez no. No va ser muy largo, asi que no los voy a hacer leer mucho.**

* * *

**MADRE DIGIMON**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era una tarde fría en la ciudad de Tokio. Las nubes grises cubrían por completo el cielo y seria cuestión de unos minutos para que comenzara a llover. Como era la costumbre, Gatomon había salido a pasear sobre los techos de los edificios cercanos. Le gustaba salir de vez en cuando para correr, saltar y mantenerse activa.

Después de un par de horas de paseo, empezaba a sentir la fría brisa de la tarde y veía el cielo cada vez más opaco.

-Pronto lloverá, será mejor que regrese- pensaba mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacia la casa.

Pero un pequeño ruido llamo bastante su atención. No le dio gran importancia y siguió su camino, pero súbitamente se detuvo al escuchar nuevamente el ruido, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Gatomon siguió el sonido, este provenía de un pequeño callejón estaba en medio del edificio en el que se encontraba hacia un rato y del que se encontraba ahora. El sonido por alguna razón comenzaba a atraer a la gata digimon, le daba curiosidad y decidió bajar hasta el callejón, usando cables de luz que pasaban por el medio de los edificios como ayuda.

Una vez en el suelo, siguió escuchando para saber de dónde venía el ruido, también sentía un extraño olor a sangre lo que la hizo estar más atenta y prepararse para lo que pudiera pasar. Siguió el sonido que la llevo hasta una pequeña caja cubierta por una gruesa sabana. Gatomon retiro la sabana con cuidado y pudo encontrar finalmente la fuente de aquel ruido. En la caja había un gato acurrucado, de pelaje negro, y junto a él se encontraban tres pequeños gatitos cubiertos de una extraña masa babosa, con los ojos cerrados y con una muy torpe movilidad.

Gatomon no era tonta y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba viendo. Era una gata y esos tres gatitos sus recién nacidos. Supo que el ruido que había escuchado era de la madre pariendo y de lo que estaban cubiertos los gatitos era la placenta de la madre, pero Gatomon no entendía por qué su madre no los había limpiado y ayudado para que empezaran a amamantarla. La digimon empezó a examinar a la gata con cuidado, estaba completamente inmóvil y pronto supo porque, la gata había muerto en el parto, sin haber podido limpiar a sus hijos. Gatomon exploro un poco más a la gata, y encontró que en su vientre aun se encontraban otros cuatro gatos que no habían alcanzado a nacer y por tanto habían muerto. Mirando un poco más, encontró que la gata tenía un collar con un nombre, la gata se llamaba "Crystal", esto hizo sentir a Gatomon muy triste

-Sus dueños la abandonaron antes de parir, ¿Cómo es posible que haya gente tan miserable en este mundo?- pensaba mientras observaba a la gata, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Gatomon escucho a lo lejos varios ladridos y gruñidos de perros que se acercaban hacia ese lugar, seguramente alentados por el olor de la sangre de la gata. Un poco más a fondo del callejón, Gatomon pudo ver sus sombras, eran muchos perros y en cualquier momento vendrían a alimentarse de la gata muerta y de sus bebes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gatomon tomo la caja con los gatos todavía dentro de ella y salió corriendo del callejón lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez lejos, Gatomon observo a los gatos con mucha tristeza, la madre había muerto y sin ella, sería muy difícil para los pequeños gatitos sobrevivir. Como una especie de gesto de consideración y de respeto, Gatomon se acerco a un pequeño jardín de una casa, cavo un agujero no muy grande con sus garras y enterró a la gata, esperando que su alma encontrara la paz. Una vez hecho esto, Gatomon se quedo observando a los gatitos con una mirada que mezclaba ternura y tristeza a la vez, eran muy lindos, pero era triste saber que ellos no podrían sobrevivir solos y ya empezaban a mostrarse con hambre.

Gatomon no sabía qué hacer, podía llevarlos hasta la casa y darles leche del refrigerador, pero eran recién nacidos y posiblemente ya estarían muertos antes de llegar, tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a alguien, mucho menos tenía dinero para comprar leche. Pensó durante unos minutos hasta que un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente. Hacia unas semanas Kari tuvo un examen de biología y ella le había ayudado a estudiar, y así recordó lo que se debía hacer en este caso. Gatomon se acomodo junto a la caja y con cuidado empezó a lamer a los gatitos limpiándolos y comiendo la placenta. La placenta tenía un sabor muy raro, amargo pero igual Gatomon la comió, como lo haría una gata normal. Ahora que estaban limpios, podía ver bien como eran; Uno de los gatitos era completamente negro, como su madre, el otro de tenia un pelaje plateado bastante brillante, y el ultimo tenía su vientre y parte de su hocico blancos, y el resto de su pelaje era anaranjado oscuro con rayas negras, atigrados.

Después de haber limpiado la placenta que cubría a los pequeños, seguía lo más difícil, ahora debía ver cómo iba a alimentarlos. Otra idea cruzo por su cabeza, pero solo pensar en ello le hacía sentir algo nerviosa, pero igual debía intentarlo, tal vez seria improbable que ella pudiera alimentarlos, pero muchas cosas improbables ya habían pasado, después de todo, ella era un digimon.

Gatomon empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, buscando entre su corto pelaje blanco algo hasta que finalmente lo encontró, encontró en su pecho dos pequeños pezones. Gatomon acerco a dos de los gatitos hacia ella, la olfatearon unos segundos y comenzaron a amamantar. Para la sorpresa de Gatomon, de sus pezones estaba saliendo leche y los gatitos la devoraban hasta que quedaron llenitos, entonces Gatomon alejo a los dos gatitos y tomo al tercero para que no se quedara sin alimento, este comió con mas impaciencia y mordisqueaba el pezón más fuerte que los otros dos causándole un poco de dolor a la digimon, pero que ella intento resistir.

Después de comer, los gatitos se habían quedado completamente dormidos mientras Gatomon los miraba con ternura, había queda un poco cansada pero el verlos así, dormidos, tan calmados hacia que valiera la pena. Gatomon sintió una gota caer sobre su nariz y miro hacia arriba, ya iba a comenzar a llover.

-Descuiden pequeños, pronto iremos a casa- les dijo susurrando a los pequeños gatitos que habían quedado profundos.

Gatomon volvió a cubrir a los gatitos con la sabana y comenzó a correr cargando la caja con cuidado hacia la casa de Kari. Cuando llego, trato de pasar inadvertida hasta llegar a la habitación de Kari. Allí se encontraba ella estudiando y ni se dio cuenta de que su compañera había llegado.

Gatomon cerró la puerta y llamo la atención de Kari.

-Hola Gatomon-

-Hola Kari ¿te molesta si hablamos? Necesito decirte algo- algo nerviosa.

-Claro, no hay problema, oye… ¿y esa caja?- pregunto Kari al fijarse que su digimon venia con una caja cubierta por una sabana.

Gatomon quito la sabana y le mostro a Kari a los gatitos que todavía estaban durmiendo. Kari se sorprendió mucho al verlos. Cuando se aseguraron que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y de que nadie podía escucharlas, Gatomon le conto lo que había sucedido mientras ella estaba fuera, como fue que encontró a los gatitos y cómo fue que los empezó a alimentar. Kari quedo con la boca abierta después de escuchar a su digimon.

-¿realmente los alimentaste? ¿Puedes producir leche?- preguntaba la castaña aun sorprendida con lo que Gatomon le había contado.

-Sí, ni yo me lo creo, pero lo hice- respondió Gatomon poniéndose roja-

-Esto es muy lindo, Gatomon, eres la madre adoptiva de estos pequeños- decía Kari sonriendo.

Pero Gatomon no estaba igual, no podía mirar a su compañera a los ojos y su vista solo estaba concentrada en los gatitos.

-Sí pero… de seguro tu madre no me permitirá tenerlos- dijo Gatomon acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de los pequeños.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kari confundida.

-Ustedes ya tienen un gato, Miko, además que estamos Agumon y yo, es obvio que nosotros no nos quedaremos por siempre con ustedes y por eso tus padres no nos dicen nada, pero de seguro se opondrán a tener más gatos-

-Entonces no los tendremos aquí- respondió Kari aun sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Los tendremos en la azotea del edificio, ahí podremos cuidarlos y mis papás no nos dirán nada-

-¿cuidarlos?-

-Claro, no te voy a dejar sola en esto, voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda-

-Muchas gracias Kari, la verdad quiero protegerlos y cuidarlos y…- Gatomon no pudo seguir hablando, pero Kari no dejaba de sonreírle y de mirar a sus gatitos.

-Parece que te estás encariñando mucho con ellos, quieres ser su madre, y cuidarlos-

Kari tenía razón, Gatomon quería ser la madre de esos pequeños, desde el momento en que vio que estarían sin su verdadera madre era lo que quería. Gatomon empezó a sonreír otra vez y empezó a lamer a sus gatitos con cuidado para no despertarlos.

Al día siguiente, Kari y Gatomon fueron a la azotea del edificio para llevar a los gatitos. Ahí organizaron una especie de casa con tablas y ladrillos y una cama con varias almohadas y sabanas para acomodar a Gatomon y a los gatitos.

-No se ve muy bien que digamos, pero de seguro estarán bien- decía Kari ya no muy convencida con la idea.

-Gracias, supongo que con eso será más que suficiente- Le respondió Gatomon sin dejar de sonreír entrando a la casa improvisada.

Gatomon tardo un poco en acostumbrarse, pero finalmente se puso cómoda y los gatitos se acomodaron a su lado. Los pequeños parecían tener hambre y Gatomon no podía evitar sonreír.

-De acuerdo, les daré de comer- Gatomon empezaba a mover su pelaje para mostrar sus pezones y acercar a los gatos para que empezaran a amamantar.

Sus pezones ya estaban acostumbrados por lo que no le dolió en lo más mínimo que los gatitos los mordisquearan. Solo se relajo mientras ellos terminaban de comer, primero dos y luego el tercero. Kari estuvo observándolos todo el tiempo, era sin duda la escena más bella que jamás hubiera visto.

Los gatitos finalmente acabaron de comer y se quedaron dormidos y Gatomon se acomodo con ellos lamiéndolos. Kari estaba a punto de irse, pero dio un último vistazo a su compañera y a sus gatitos, parecía una verdadera madre con sus hijos.

-Te traeré algo para que comas- fue lo último que dijo Kari antes de marcharse dejando a Gatomon.

Después de que se fue, Gatomon se acomodo un poco mas entre las almohadas tratando de no despertar a los gatitos.

-También debo dormir- mirando otra vez a sus gatitos, aun dormidos –que descansen pequeños- susurro antes de acomodar su cabeza y quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Durante los días siguientes, Gatomon no bajo de la azotea excepto un par de veces. Estaba todo el tiempo con los gatitos, cuidando de ellos, y tratando de enseñarles a caminar y a moverse como gatos, a pesar de ser tan pequeños aprendían bastante rápido. Gatomon se sentía bastante feliz por los progresos de sus pequeños, siempre se aseguraba de protegerlos, de alimentarlos y de estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ellos.

Durante estos días, Kari siempre iba a verla para alimentarla y así de mantuviera fuerte, y también a los gatitos que estaban cada vez más grandes y fuertes.

Al cabo de una semana, los gatitos ya habían crecido bastante, ya habían abierto los ojos ya habían aprendido moverse, saltar y hasta trepar. Los gatos eran un poco más libres, pero igual Gatomon siempre estaba pendiente de ellos, les dedicaba todo su tiempo, y jamás los dejaba solos, y ellos tampoco se alejaban mucho de ella.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Gatomon mantenía con sus pequeños, educándolos y protegiéndolos como si fueran lo más importante para ella.

Un día, Kari se había ido a estudiar con TK y Davis, mientras Veemon y Patamon se quedaban en el apartamento. Ese día, Gatomon había bajado de la azotea y estuvo un rato con sus amigos, pero de un momento a otro salió del apartamento con la escusa de que tenía que hacer algo importante dejando a los dos digimons bastante confundidos.

-Oye… ¿Qué crees que le pasa a Gatomon?- Pregunto Veemon mirando a Patamon.

-No lo sé, en estos últimos días que eh venido con TK ella nunca esta y Kari siempre inventa alguna escusa para justificarla-

-¿enserio? Entonces algo debe estar pasando… Patamon, ¿Por qué no la seguimos y vemos que es lo que hace?- propuso Veemon.

-No sé ¿crees que sea buena idea?-

-No lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo no vamos a averiguar lo que está pasando-

Patamon tenía aun sus dudas, Veemon también tenía dudas de su propia propuesta, pero al final decidieron seguirla. Caminaron detrás de Gatomon, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Algunas veces Gatomon volteaba para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo y ambos digimons tenían que esconderse para no ser vistos. Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Hasta ese momento, Gatomon no se había dado cuenta que los dos digimons la estaban siguiendo y entro a su casa, sus gatos parecían tener hambre otra vez.

Ambos digimons tenían curiosidad de ver lo que pasaba dentro de la casa, se asomaron para observar lo que pasaba dentro de ese lugar y sus ojos experimentaron la cosa más traumática que pudieron haber visto hasta ese momento, se quedaron paralizados por un momento y su única reacción fue huir de ese lugar para tratar de olvidar eso, al escapar Veemon resbalo causando un ruido que Gatomon detecto y cuando volteo a ver que era, no había nada.

Una vez regresaron al apartamento de Kari, trataron de respirar un poco y de asimilar lo que acababan de ver. Dentro de ese lugar, habían visto a Gatomon recostada sobre unas almohadas, y junto a ella, estaban tres pequeños gatitos, y dos de ellos estaban mordisqueando los pezones de la digimon, bebiendo su leche. Suficiente para quedar traumado ¿no?

-Patamon… ¿viste lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Veemon aun algo alterado.

-Si amigo, si lo vi- respondió Patamon, igual o más conmocionado que su compañero –Así que esa era la razón por la cual casi no había bajado-

-Nunca me imagine que ella pudiera hacer eso- dijo Veemon todavía sorprendido

-Ni yo, y eso que la conozco un poco más que tu- respondió Patamon.

-¿Sera que algún día olvidaremos lo que vimos?-

-no, no lo creo pero ¿qué haremos cuando regrese?-

-Podríamos pedirle que nos diga lo que está pasando, de todos modos somos sus amigos, tal vez nos diga- dijo Veemon

-Creo que si- respondió Patamon.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, los dos digimons todavía no podían creer lo que habían visto. Después de un rato, los elegidos habían regresado. Davis y TK ya iban a irse y se quedaron a fuera mientras que Kari entraba y buscaba a sus digimons. Los encontró en la sala, sentados en el sofá, pero una extraña expresión de nerviosismo en sus rostros, también se notaban fatigados lo que indicaba que habían estado corriendo.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos? ¿Están bien?- pregunto Kari

-si- respondieron secamente al unisonó

-enserio… porque me parece que tienen algo oculto- dijo Kari

-no, no tenemos nada que esconder, porque amamantas… ¡preguntas!–corrigió Veemon

-está bien – dijo Kari sospechando de los dos –y ¿qué hicieron con Gatomon todo el día?

-casi nada, charlamos, tomamos algo de leche… ¡agua!, y luego Gatomon se tuvo que ir porque tenía algo que alimentar… ¡hacer algo!- dijo Patamon nervioso

-sí, solo éramos tres gatitos… ¡digimons! – dijo Veemon nervioso

Ambos digimons estaban muy nerviosos, Kari ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando así que solo se acerco a ambos y los miro fijamente.

-¡vieron a los hijos de Gatomon!- grito Kari

-¿lo sabías?, un momento… ¿hijos?- dijo Patamon

-ella es un digimon, no puede tener hijos – afirmo Veemon- o al menos, no en este mundo-

-¿quieres apostar?- grito Gatomon a espaldas de ellos –porque perderás la apuesta

Gatomon había escuchando detrás de la puerta todo lo que decían y al entrar todos se habían paralizado, había una atmosfera tensa, así que Kari comenzó a pensar que si no salía de ahí terminaría mal, de todas formas los digimons pueden arreglar sus diferencias sin que humano termine siendo un testigo de un doble homicidio.

-¿Alguien quiere algo de tomar? como cianuro ¿no? ¿Solo yo?- y en ese instante encontró el momento perfecto para desaparecer.

Los tres digimons quedaron solos, Gatomon los miraba fijamente con una expresión seria, mientras Patamon y Veemon estaban muertos de los nervios por la reacción de su amiga.

-Vengan conmigo- les dijo dándoles la espalda.

Los digimons se sintieron más relajados al ver que, al menos Gatomon no iba a golpearlos, entonces la siguieron.

Nuevamente subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea y a la casa donde descansaban los gatos.

-Perdónanos Gatomon, no debimos haber venido pero…- Patamon no pudo continuar, Gatomon apoyo sus manos sobre el hombro de sus amigos.

-No se disculpen, creo que es justo que les cuente todo- Decía Gatomon y luego cambia su mirada a una mirada asesina –Pero no se les vuelva a ocurrir seguirme otra vez como lo hicieron hoy ¿les quedo claro?-

-Si Gatomon- Respondieron ambos algo asustados.

Entonces Gatomon les vuelve a sonreír y entra a la casa y saca a los gatitos. Patamon y Veemon los ven, los cargan y los acarician con mucho cuidado. Gatomon les cuenta a sus amigos como había sido que había encontrado a esos gatos, lo que paso con su madre y como ella los había tomado como sus propios hijos. Los digimons elegidos quedaron muy conmovidos por la historia y entendían la responsabilidad que Gatomon tenía ahora.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo cuidándolos, se ven sanos y felices- decía Patamon mientras jugaba con el gato atigrado.

-Tienes, de seguro la leche que beben estos gatitos es muy nutritiva y muy sabrosa- dijo Veemon.

Ante el comentario, Gatomon se puso roja y Patamon miro a Veemon muy seriamente, obligándolo a decir algo para cambiar de tema.

-Oye ¿y tienen nombres?- Pregunto Veemon cargando al gato negro.

-Si tienen, por ejemplo, el que tienes tu Veemon, se llama Tsukikage- Respondió Gatomon.

-¿Tsukikage? Ya había escuchado ese nombre en una película que vi con Davis, pero ¿Qué significa?- pregunto Veemon acariciando al gatito.

-Significa "Sombra de luna", y el que tienes tu Patamon, se llama Yue- Dijo Gatomon mirando a Patamon.

-¿Yue? Se me hace conocido, creo que lo escuche una vez en la televisión ¿Qué quiere decir?- Pregunto Patamon.

-Significa "Guardián de la luna oscura", pensé que le quedaría bien- respondió Gatomon jugando con el gato plateado.

-Parece que escogiste nombres perfectos para cada uno pero ¿cómo se llama él?- Pregunta Patamon y Gatomon mira al gatito plateado que tiene entre sus brazos.

-ELLA se llama Diana- Respondió Gatomon.

-¿y por que Diana?- pregunta Veemon algo confundido.

-Por que Diana es el nombre de la diosa de la luna, además me parece que es un nombre lindo ¿no lo crees Diana?- pregunto Gatomon y la gatita solo se acerco a ella y comenzó a lamerle la nariz lo que le causo cosquillas.

-Todos son nombres relacionados a la luna, son lindos y les quedan bien- dijo Veemon sonriendo.

Dejaron a los gatitos en el suelo y de inmediato empezaron a jugar a atraparse y a morderse. Los tres digimons estuvieron observándolos todo el tiempo. Pasaron algunas horas mientras los gatitos jugaban y los otros solo los observaban en silencio. Hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre esto Gatomon?- pregunto Veemon.

-No quería involucrar a nadie en esto, solo Kari sabía sobre ellos, me ayudo a instalarme aquí arriba para estar pendientes de ellos- Respondió Gatomon.

-¿Cuánto tiempo los vas a tener?- pregunto Patamon.

-Hasta que ya no necesiten de mi leche- Dijo Gatomon algo triste –Ojala y eso no pasara nunca-

Los gatitos corrieron hacia Gatomon mientras ella los abrazaba. Los otros dos la miraban y podían entenderla, ella se había apegado mucho a sus gatitos y le era difícil pensar que algún día se separaría de ellos.

-Podemos quedarnos contigo hoy, entre los dos podemos ayudarte a cuidarlos- dijo Patamon.

-Gracias pero, será mejor que yo me encargue de esto sola, además que los chicos deben estar esperándolos para irse- respondió Gatomon entrando de nuevo a la caso.

-Entonces vendremos a visitarte todos los días- dijo Veemon poniendo a los gatos junto a la digimon.

-Y no le diremos a nadie más sobre esto- Dijo Patamon.

-Gracias amigos, parece que mis pequeños tiene hambre otra vez ¿les importaría?- pregunto.

-No, adelante- dijo Veemon

Gatomon se quedo mirándolos con una expresión seria, los digimons inmediatamente entendieron el mensaje y se fueron despidiéndose de Gatomon y de los gatitos.

Una vez que bajaron, se despidieron de Kari, quien estaba aliviada de ver que Gatomon no les había hecho nada, fueron con Davis y TK y los cuatro se fueron.

Durante toda la semana, Veemon y Patamon iban a ver a Gatomon y a ayudarla con el cuidado de los gatos que seguían creciendo. En uno de esos días, una tarde soleada y fresca, los digimons fueron a dar un paseo con los gatitos para que caminaran y se sintieran más libres, pero vigilándolos siempre. Pasando frente a un callejón, Diana siente un extraño olor y corre hacia el interior del callejón.

-¡Diana, Diana detente!- gritaba corriendo Gatomon siendo seguida por los otros dos gatitos, cargados por Veemon y Patamon.

Una vez entran al callejón, Gatomon logra sujetar a Diana, pero todos se encuentran con una escena realmente escalofriante.

* * *

**Aclaracion:**

**-La pelicula de la saque el nombre "Tsukikage" se llama "Kamen Rider Decade: Todos los Riders contra DaiShocker" donde Tsukikage es un villano que se transforma en un guerrero llamado Shadowmoon (sombra de luna en ingles). A los que no conoces la serie Kamen rider, seguro nunca an escuchado hablar de esta pelicula.**

**-El nombre "yue" seguro que si lo conocen, es uno de los guardianes de las cartas en el anime "Sakura Card Captor".**

**-Diana, si es el nombre de la diosa de la luna, ademas que asi se llama una prima mia, y por eso lo escogi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

A lo largo de todo el callejón, había muchos gatos muertos, despedazados y cubiertos de sangre, como si hubieran sido la comida de alguna bestia. Era toda una carnicería, y a lo lejos, mas al interior del callejón, se escuchaban los ladridos de muchos perros que comenzaban a acercarse. Los digimons voltearon para tratar de huir, pero un pequeño grupo de perros les bloqueaban el paso. Voltearon a ver hacia el otro lado y los perros ya estaban ahí, listos para atacar, gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos.

Los digimons permanecieron juntos, con los gatos. Sabían que lo que estaban buscando los perros era a los gatitos, pero ellos los protegerían con sus vidas. Los perros estaban listos para atacar y los digimons listos para defenderse.

Pero se escucho un fuerte rugido que resonaba entre las paredes del callejón. Los perros que estaban dentro del callejón empezaron a hacerse a un lado abriéndole paso a alguien. Fue cuando empezó a acercarse algo, parecido a un perro pero mucho más grande. Los digimons no podían verlo ver, salvo por uno grandes y aterradores ojos rojos. La criatura se acercaba poco a poco hasta que quedo frente a frente con los digimons y estos lo pudieron ver mejor.

Era un enorme perro, cubierto por una armadura negra, en sus patas delanteras, salían tres largas garras de cada pata, hechas de metal, carga dos hombreras con forma de cabeza de lobo hechas del mismo material, su cabeza también estaba cubierta por casco negro, que apenas dejaba ver parte de su hocico que tenía un color naranja oscuro y sus enormes ojos rojos, y algo de cabello color blanco que sobresalía por los lados del casco. La criatura los miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-jajaja, interesante comida la que me han traído el día de hoy- dijo la criatura con un tono grave y aterrador.

-¡¿Quién eres tú? y ¿qué le hiciste a estos pobres gatos?- grito Patamon furioso, al mismo tiempo que Yue lanzaba un leve gruñido a los perros.

-Sera mejor que te tranquilices, yo soy Cerberusmon- Respondió la criatura.

-¡¿Y qué hace un digimon oscuro aquí?- pregunto Veemon gruñendo igual que lo hacia Tsukikage.

Cerberusmon comenzó a caminar alrededor de los digimons observándolos con mucho cuidado. Volvió a ponerse frente a ellos y los miro con una sonrisa perversa.

-Hace tiempo que estoy aquí- Comenzó a relatar Cerberusmon -entre por un pequeño portal, pero cuando llegue a este mundo perdí toda mi energía, necesitaba recuperarme, consumir alimento para reponerme-

-Entonces de alimentaste de estos gatos- interrumpió Patamon, bastante molesto.

-Son una buena fuente de energía, me he comido varios de estos y me recuperado casi por completo- Respondió Cerberusmon acercando a uno de los mucho cadáveres.

-¡¿y por qué mejor no te comes a esos perros?- Grito Gatomon y Cerberusmon no pudo evitar reír-

-Ya lo eh hecho, pero no son tan sabrosos como los gatos, en especial los pequeños y carnudos- Cerberusmon abre la boca y le arranca la cabeza al gato muerto y empieza a comerla.

Mientras come, comienza a escurrir sangre de su boca, y arroja el resto del cuerpo hacia un lado, y empieza a ser devorado por algunos de los perros hasta no dejar nada. Los gatitos se ocultaban entre los brazos de los digimon para no ver tan horrible escena, Patamon y Veemon trataban de contener su asco y sus ganas de vomitar, pero Gatomon traba de contener su enojo, lo que Cerberusmon hacia, por alguna razón la molestaba mucho.

-Además- continuo Cerberusmon después de comer –No puedo comerme a mis esclavos- dice mientras se limpia la sangre que tiene en la boca.

-¿esclavos?- pregunta Patamon.

-Puedo controlar a estos animales con mis poderes, así, en vez de esforzarme buscando a mis presas, hago que ellos me las traigan, y así como tranquilo.

-¡Maldito, no lo soporto mas, voy a matarte!- Grito Gatomon corriendo hacia Cerberusmon, pero Veemon y Patamon logran detenerla.

-Mejor no vayas, déjanos a nosotros encargarnos de ese sujeto- dijo Patamon sosteniendo fuertemente a Gatomon.

-Yo puedo sola contra él, suéltenme- Decía Gatomon tratando de soltarse de las manos de sus amigos.

-Tus pequeños te necesitan, deben estar con su madre, tu cuídalos y nosotros haremos pagar a ese infeliz- dijo Veemon sujetando a la digimon.

Gatomon voltea a ver a los gatitos, estaban muy asustados y empezaban a sollozar, entonces Gatomon se calmo y fue hacia ellos mientras que Veemon y Patamon se preparaban para luchar.

Cerberusmon se lajea y todos los perros que rodean a los digimons corren hacia ellos. Veemon también corre y comienza a golpear a los perros con toda su fuerza, lo mordieron varias veces, pero igual seguía atacando derribándolos. Patamon lograba abrirse camino volando y atenuando con sus burbujas de aire dejando a los perros. Pero uno de los perros logro saltar y bajarlo y quedar encima de él, pero Patamon comienza a rasguñarlo para hacer que se quite y comienza a tacar a los perros con sus pequeñas garras y dándoles cabezas, lastimándolos y obligándolos a retroceder.

Gatomon se quedo atrás con sus gatitos mientras observaba a sus amigos pelear contra los perros, estaba sorprendida por la tenacidad y la fuerza que mostraban, era algo que no había visto antes, al menos no sin que hubieran evolucionado antes. Parece ser más fuertes que antes, o tal vez lo eran ahora solo porque querían proteger a Gatomon y a los gatitos. Pero como fuera, Patamon y Veemon ya habían derribado varios enemigos y ahora estaban frente a Cerberusmon.

-ustedes son más fuertes de lo que me hubiera imaginado, serán una deliciosa comida- Les decía Cerberusmon ya saboreándolos.

-Olvídalo tonto, no estamos incluidos en el menú del día de hoy- Responde Patamon enojado.

-Aunque hayan vencido a esos perros, no va a pasar lo mismo conmigo- Le responde Cerberusmon con más ganas se comérselos.

-Este no es servicio a domicilio, así que si quieres comida, ven por ella- le decía Veemon ansioso por seguir peleando.

Cerberusmon se lanza hacia los digimons abriendo sus fauces, pero ellos logran hacerse aun lado. Veemon ve la oportunidad perfecta y le da un buen golpe a Cerberusmon en el rostro. Patamon aprovecha también y logra arañarle el ojo haciendo que no pueda abrirlo. Después de atacarlo, los digimons quedan frente tomando algo de distancia.

-¡Malditos, voy a devorarlos hasta que no quede nada de ustedes- Cerberusmon empieza a mirarlos con odio y abre su boca.

Dentro de la boca de Cerberusmon, comienza a formarse una esfera fuego purpura y los digimons se ponen en alerta.

-¡Blaze Esmerald!- Cerberusmon dispara el ataque con toda su fuerza.

Patamon y Veemon se quitan del camino, Gatomon se hace a un lado con sus pequeños y el ataque impacta contra los perros que bloqueaban la salida del callejón, carbonizándolos completamente.

-Aun no eh terminado con ustedes ¡puerta oscura!- Grita Cerberusmon.

Bajo los pies de Veemon y Patamon, se abre un agujero y caen en su interior, aun mundo lleno de oscuridad, pero Veemon logra sujetarse del borde del agujera intentando no caer y con la otra mano sostiene a Patamon.

Pero debajo de ellos, aparece Cerberusmon que parecía esperarlos.

-¡Tomen mi mano!- Grita alguien.

Guando los digimons voltean a ver, ven que se trata de Gatomon. Ella toma la mano de Veemon y logra sacarlos a ambos del agujero. Pero Cerberusmon también sale al tiempo que el agujero también se cierra.

Furioso, Cerberusmon dispara otra Blaze Esmerald, esta vez logra golpear a los digimons lastimándolos gravemente. Gatomon y los gatitos se acerca a ellos y desesperadamente intentan despertarlos. Ambos comienzan a abrir los ojos pero aun están muy débiles como pararse.

Cerberusmon aparece otra vez y comienza a caminar hacia los digimons.

-Están débiles, es una buena oportunidad para poder cenármelos- Decía el digimon oscuro empezando a saborearlos.

-Antes de que acerques a ellos, tendrás que acabar conmigo- le dijo Gatomon poniéndose entre Cerberusmon y sus amigos.

Ante la determinación de Gatomon por proteger a sus amigos, Cerberusmon no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te tengo una propuesta gatita, yo te dejo a ti a tus amigos en paz, pero a cambio, tú me das a esos gatitos que están detrás de ti.

-No, no te daré a mis hijos- le decía Gatomon, sin creer lo que Cerberusmon le había dicho.

-¿tus hijos? Eres una tonta, esos gatos no son nada tuyo, mejor déjame devorarlos- Le decía Cerberusmon cada vez más molesto y acercándose cada vez mas.

-Su madre murió, yo los cuide, los lleve a mi casa, les di mi leche, los eh educado y eh estado pendientes de ellos, son mis hijos y no dejare que los lastimes- le decía Gatomon.

Cerberusmon se desespera y corre hacia los gatitos pero Gatomon logra detenerlo. Cerberusmon empieza a atacarla con sus garras y sus colmillos lastimándola gravemente, pero ella ni siquiera se mueve y también responde ante los ataques de su oponente, mordiéndolo y clavándole sus garras, pero Cerberusmon no se detiene. El digimon oscuro no quiere seguir alargando la batalla y golpea a Gatomon dejándola noqueada.

Gatomon intenta levantarse pero no puede, Veemon y Patamon también tratan de levantarse pero aun están muy débiles. Cerberusmon comienza a acercarse a la debilitada Gatomon, abriendo sus fauces.

-Voy a comerte a ti primero, y luego me comeré a tus amigos, y por último, seguirán tus lindos hijitos, jajaja- Le decía Cerberusmon parado junto a Gatomon, mirándola como un apetitoso trozo de carne.

-No, no le hagas nada a mis pequeños- Le suplicaba Gatomon tratando de levantarse inútilmente.

Cerberusmon estaba a punto de devorarla pero…

Los tres gatitos se acercaron a Gatomon, empezaron a lamerla tratando de que se levantara y empezaron a sollozar. Después los gatitos voltearon a ver a Cerberusmon como si quisieran luchar contra él y empezaron a gruñir.

Cerberusmon solo los pateo y los hizo a un lado para que no le estorbaran. Los gatitos estaban tristes, sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Cerberusmon mataría a su madre y después se la comería. Los gatitos no querían eso, querían detener a ese digimon oscuro de alguna forma. Desesperados, gatitos emitieron juntos un largo y fuerte maullido, demasiado fuerte para ser tan pequeños.

Cerberusmon no hizo mucho casi y siguió caminando hacia su presa.

Pero en ese momento, Cerberusmon sintió un extraño brillo y volteo a ver que era. Gatomon también pudo ver aquel brillo, lo mismo que Veemon y Patamon. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el origen de aquel brillo, eran los gatitos, los gatitos estaban brillando.

Gatomon comenzaba a asustarse, nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando. La luz que cubre a los gatitos comienza a hacerse más grande y poco a poco desaparece y permite verlos mejor. Pero nadie puede creer lo que ven en ese momento.

Frente a Cerberusmon y a los digimons elegidos, habían aparecido tres digimons en el lugar donde estaban los gatitos, y los gatos ya no estaban ahí. Pero al mirar con más detalle, notaron algo que llamo la atención de todos, en especial la de Gatomon.

* * *

**Como dije, es un fic corto y no falta mucho para que termine.**

**Ojala y me dejen sus comentarios y criticas.**

**Buenas noches a todos -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Los digimons, eran muy similares a Gatomon, uno de ellos tenía el pelaje totalmente negro y marcas purpuras, sus guantes eran un color purpura más oscuro, y sus ojos eran de un amarillo muy intenso, y miraban fijamente a Cerberusmon. El segundo, de pelaje blanco en su vientre y parte de su hocico, y el resto de su cuerpo, era de un color anaranjado oscuro y rayas negras como las de un tigre, sus guantes eran del mismo color anaranjado, y ojos verdes como la esmeralda, parecía estar ansioso por luchar. El último, estaba parado de una forma bastante femenina, su pelaje era de un brillante color plateado y sus marcas eran blancas, Sus guantes eran de color rosa, y sus ojos, de rojo intenso como la sangre. Ninguno de ellos tenía un anillo sagrado en sus colas y parecían listos para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Cerberusmon se alejo de Gatomon y se puso en frente de los tres digimons mirándolos con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes son esos digimons?- pregunta Patamon levantándose y ayudando a Veemon a levantarse.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes tres? Se ven deliciosos- les dice Cerberusmon mirándolos como si fueran su próxima comida.

Los tres permanecen en silencio, con su mirada puesta en el digimon oscuro, luego voltean a ver a Gatomon, quien aun trata de levantarse, ella también los mira fijamente.

-Somos quienes vamos a derrotarte Cerberusmon, y hacer que pagues por el mal que has hecho- dice el Gatomon negro bastante molesto y levanta su garra derecha señalando a Cerberusmon – ¡Soy Blackgatomon, y mi nombre, es Tsukikage!- grito.

-Y yo, soy Mikemon- dijo el atigrado acercándose a Blackgatomon –Pero puedes llamarme, Yue- dijo mirando a Gatomon con una sonrisa.

-Y yo, soy Moongatomon, y mi nombre es Diana- dijo la Gatomon plateada, acercándose a los otros dos.

Cerberusmon los sigue observando como si fueran comida. Pero los digimons estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Gatomon, sus nombres eran los mismos que los de los gatitos, y tenían características similares. ¿Podía ser que esos digimons fueran los mismos gatitos que habían estado cuidando? ¿A caso los gatitos se habían transformado en digimons para proteger a su madre? Eran las preguntas que todos se hacían en esos momentos.

Los perros que todavía quedaban en el callejón rodearon a los Gatomons, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes, haciendo que los digimons se pusieran en alerta.

-¡Atáquenlos!- Grita Cerberusmon y los perros corren hacia los gatos.

Los Gatomons se quedan parados sin moverse mientras los perros se acercan cada vez más. Los perros se lanzan hacia los gatos, pero estos saltan haciendo que los perros se golpeen. Cada gato toma una dirección diferente y los perros se dividen para perseguirlos.

Yue corre más hacia el fondo del callejón siendo perseguido por los perros. Continúa corriendo pero se encuentra con el camino bloqueado por una cerca muy alta. Los perros lo rodean y comienzan a gruñirle haciéndolo sentir muy nervioso.

Pero sus nervios desaparecen de un momento a otro y comienza a sonreír.

-Vengan perritos, los estoy esperando- les dice Yue tratando de provocarlos.

Los perros van hacia Yue pero el digimon no se mueve y sigue sonriendo. Cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, Yue salta y se sujeta de la reja quedando a una buena altura. Los perros comienzan a saltar tratando de alcanzarlo, mientras que Yue se empieza burlar de los perros mostrándoles la lengua. Yue cambia de posición, sujetando la reja de espaldas para poder ver mejor a los perros.

-Están muy equivocados si creen que soy presa fácil –Soltando su garra derecha de la reja, extendiéndola a un lado –sus ladridos y sus colmillos si son algo aterradores, no diré que no –su guante comienza a brillar, generando pequeñas chispas -¡pero no son nada comparados con mi técnica, Corte Salvaje!- Grita, enterrando su garra en la reja atravesándola.

Yue se suelta de la reja y comienza a correr sobre esta, arrastrando su garra que va destrozando la reja mientras más avanza. Yue llega al suelo y la reja se parte en dos. Los perros van hacia él, pero Yue los ve y da un giro con su garra aun extendía golpeando a todos los perros. Los perros caen y vuelven a levantarse, pero tienen muchas marcas de rasguños y empiezan a sangrar. Los perros se asustan y salen corriendo por la reja rota, mientras Yue mira a los perros correr mientras sonríe bastante orgulloso, era una victoria para él.

Otros perros van hacia Tsukikage, pero él ni siquiera se mueve. Los perros se acercan a él cada vez más. Tsukikage solo cierra los ojos y levanta una de sus garras. Los perros siguen corriendo hacia el gato, ladrando más fuerte, mostrando sus colmillos.

Entonces, alrededor de la garra de Tsukikage, comienza a formarse una esfera de energía oscura, de la esfera, se extienden tres garras.

Los perros ya están a unos escasos centímetros del digimon, y es cuando este abre súbitamente los ojos, mostrando una mirada llena de odio.

-¡Garra de las Tinieblas!- Grita, al tiempo que mueve la garra de energía oscura.

La garra golpea a todos los perros que estaban frente a Tsukikage, dejándoles varias heridas por las que empiezan a sangrar, obligándolos a huir el callejón, la garra también había dejado una enorme y profunda marca en la pared que estaba frente a Tsukikage. Cuando los perros se van, la garra oscura desaparece, y Tsukikage empieza a sonreír.

Los últimos perros que quedan, van hacia Veemon y Patamon. Los digimons elegidos intentan levantarse, pero aun están muy débiles para poder pelear otra vez.

Los perros están justo frente a ellos, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento.

Patamon y Veemon sienten que su corazón comienza a latir como un loco por el miedo, sienten que ya no pueden hacer nada.

Pero alguien aparece en medio de los digimons elegidos, era Moongatomon, o mejor dicho, Diana.

Diana voltea ver a Patamon y a Veemon que aun intentan levantarse inútilmente.

-Descuiden, yo los voy a proteger de estos animales- Les dice Diana regalándoles una dulce sonrisa que hace que ambos digimons se calmen.

Diana voltea ver a los perros mirándolos fijamente.

Tal como habían hecho los otros perros, estos corren hacia la digimon, y tal como había hecho Tsukikage y Yue, Diana tampoco se mueve mientras los perros se acercan cada vez más.

Los perros ya no están muy lejos de ella, y es cuando Diana extiende sus brazos, sus guantes comienzan a brillar y también empiezan a liberar un brillante polvo plateado. Los perros que ya estaban muy cerca de Diana, aspiran el polvo y poco a poco comienzan a quedarse dormidos.

Diana se acerca a Patamon y a Veemon y los ayuda a levantarse.

-Pensamos que ibas a atacarlos con tus garras- dijo Veemon.

-No, esto es más fácil, y no hay necesidad de lastimarlos- le responde Diana aun sonriendo.

Diana se aleja de los digimons y va hacia donde esta Gatomon, Tsukikage y Yue ya están ahí también.

Gatomon intenta levantarse una vez más, esta vez, los tres digimons la ayudan a levantar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Yue algo preocupado.

-Sí, solo algo cansada, pero no se preocupen por mi- Responde Gatomon estirándose un poco.

Gatomon se queda mirando a los tres digimons fijamente. No sabía porque, pero estaba completamente segura de que ellos eran los gatitos, sus gatitos. No podía explicarse como fue que habían sufrido ese cambio tan enorme, de pequeños e inocentes animales a fuertes digimons, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que importaba es que ellos eran sus hijos.

Gatomon quiso acercarse a abrazarlos, pero empezó a sentirse débil otra vez y estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue sujetada por Tsukikage, manteniéndola en pie. Gatomon aprovecho que estaba en sus brazos y abrazo fuertemente a Tsukikage, y Tsukikage le devolvió el abrazo, igual o incluso más fuerte. Yue y Diana no pueden evitar enternecerse con la escena y van hacia los Gatomons para unirse al abrazo. Los tres hijos abrazan fuertemente a su madre, Gatomon siente en ese abrazo un calor y un cariño que solo había sentido cuando dormía cada noche con sus pequeños. Ahora sí, ya no quedaba ni una sola duda, esos digimons eran los hijos de Gatomon. Veemon y Patamon ya estaban mejor y se quedaron viendo a los cuatro gatos abrazándose, y sintieron que el corazón se les derretía por esa escena, a ambos les daban ganas de ir hacia ellos y unirse al abrazo pero se contuvieron, ese abrazo era solo para Gatomon.

El abrazo duro un buen rato, pero término cuando todos escucharon un fuerte rugido. Todos voltean a ver y ven a Cerberusmon no muy lejos de ellos. Se habían olvidado completamente de él.

-¡Malditos, no me ignoren, ustedes tal vez vencieron a esos perros callejeros, pero aun no se han enfrentado a mí!- les gritaba Cerberusmon furioso y los digimons se preparan para luchar.

-Tengan cuidado, por favor- les pide Gatomon preocupada.

-Lo tendremos… mamá- dijeron al unisonó con una sonrisa.

Gatomon fue con Patamon y Veemon, y los tres Gatomons van hacia Cerberusmon.

El digimon oscuro y los gatos estaban ansiosos por empezar a luchar y terminar con todo de una buena vez.

-¡Blaze Esmerald- Cerberusmon dispara una enorme bola de fuego hacia los Gatomons que no se mueven de su lugar.

El ataque impacta, creando una enorme explosión. La explosión levanta una enorme nube de humo que no deja ver nada.

Cerberusmon empieza a sonreír de forma perversa, mientras que los digimon elegidos temen lo peor.

**Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La nube de humo poco a poco comienza a disiparse y…

-¡No, no es posible!- grita Veemon.

Cuando la nube desaparece, no hay nada. Gatomon comienza a llorar y Patamon y Veemon se sienten muy furiosos, todos piensan que los Gatomons han muerto.

Cerberusmon comienza a reír fuertemente, como todo un psicópata creyendo que ah triunfado.

El digimon oscuro comienza a acercarse de los digimons elegidos que aun están muy tristes por la aparente muerte de los gatos.

-Jajaja, finalmente me pude deshacer de ellos, ahora siguen ustedes- le dice Cerberusmon todavía sonriendo.

Mientras Cerberusmon se acerca, Veemon y Patamon se colocan al frente para confrontar al digimon. Gatomon se queda detrás de los otros digimons elegidos, tirada en el suelo llorando desconsolada. Creía que había perdido a sus hijos y se sentía destrozada. Patamon y Veemon se dan cuenta y se sienten todavía más furiosos y con ganas de "vengarse" de Cerberusmon.

Cerberusmon comienza a correr hacia los digimons elegidos. Esta cada vez más cerca y comienza abrir sus fauces, mientras Patamon y Veemon se quedan quietos esperándolo para atacarlo.

Cerberusmon está más cerca y estaba a punto de devorarlos, pero…

Algo cae sobre Cerberusmon con mucha fuerza y lo deja casi enterrado en el suelo. Veemon y Patamon se sorprenden al ver que lo que había caído sobre el digimon, no era otro sino Blackgatomon. Con él, Mikemon y Moongatomon también caen y se quedan viendo a los a los digimons elegidos con una sonrisa. Gatomon vuelve a levantarse, al verlos, deja de llorar, su tristeza se cambia a felicidad y comienza a limpiarse las lágrimas, y Veemon y Patamon se calman y también les sonríen.

-Por un momento pensamos que los habíamos perdido- dijo Patamon.

-Relájense, no nos vamos a morir tan fácilmente- dice Yue guiñando el ojo y sonriendo.

-¿Cómo hicieron para evitar el ataque?- pregunta Veemon.

-Saltamos antes de que el ataque chocara, si Cerberusmon hubiera sido más listo, hubiera evitado nuestro ataque –Dice Tsukikage riendo y todos se ríen por el comentario.

Gatomon se acerca a ellos y los abraza, aun con algunas lágrimas.

-Les dije que tuvieran cuidado, no vuelvan a asustarme así, por favor- les susurra Gatomon.

Los tres se sienten bastante mal por aquel comentario de su madre, y sabían que tenía razón de reclamarles, así que la abrazaron con más fuerza.

-Perdónanos mamá, fuimos muy imprudentes- le dice Diana.

-No te disculpes Diana, de todos modos, yo también soy imprudente e impulsiva algunas veces- le responde Gatomon sonriendo –ahora, vayan y muéstrenle a ese digimon de lo que están hechos-

-Lo haremos, tu descansa que esto lo vamos a terminar nosotros- le dice Tsukikage también sonriendo.

Gatomon se aleja de los gatos y vuelve con sus amigos.

Cerberusmon vuelve a levantarse bastante aturdido y mira a los Gatomons con mucha furia.

-Esos miserables son más fuertes de lo que pensé, debo intentar acabar con ellos- Piensa mientras se pone derecho.

Nuevamente los gatos quedan frente a frente con Cerberusmon mirándose fijamente.

El cielo comienza a cubrirse de nubes y pequeñas gotas de agua comienzan a caer. Veemon toma un trozo de cartón y cubre a sus amigos con él.

Cerberusmon corre hacia los gatos, pero ellos no se quedan atrás y corren hacia el también. Yue da un salto con voltereta y queda sobre Cerberusmon.

-Hora de sentir dolor enserio- dice Yue, extendiendo una garra y esta comienza a brillar -¡Corte Salvaje!-

Yue comienza a caer y Cerberusmon salta hacia él.

-¡Blaze Esmerald!- Cerberusmon dispara una bola de fuego hacia arriba.

Yue la golpea con su garra deshaciéndola, pero Cerberusmon llega hasta el y lo golpea con sus patas haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¡Yue!- Grita Diana yendo hasta él para socorrerlo.

-¡Es inútil, este es su fin, Blaze Esmerald!- Cerberusmon dispara otra bola de fuego hacia Yue y Diana.

Diana mira el ataque que se acerca y a Cerberusmon bastante furiosa.

-No te daré la oportunidad- Diana extiende su garra derecha y esta comienza a brillar -¡Siente mi poder y mi furia, Espada de Luna Llena!- Grita, dando un pequeño giro, moviendo su garra hacia arriba con mucha fuerza, liberando una onda de energía plateada. El ataque traspasa la bola de fuego deshaciéndola por completo y sigue derecho hacia Cerberusmon, golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer.

-¡Lo logre!-dice Diana bastante feliz.

-Bien hecho hermanita, sabía que podías hacerlo- Le dice Yue, levantándose sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Cerberusmon continua cayendo, aparentemente inconsciente, pero…

El digimon oscuro abre mucho los ojos. En ese momento, un agujero oscuro se abre en el aire y Cerberusmon cae en el. Los digimons gato no entienden que es lo que pasa.

Pero en ese momento. Dos agujeros negros se abren bajo los pies de Moongatomon y Mikemon y caen, pero los digimons logran sujetarse del borde de los agujeros para no caer. Ambos miran hacia abajo. El interior del agujero era un mundo lleno de sombras, miraron un poco más y les pareció ver una sombra. Poco a poco la sombra se hizo clara y pudieron ver que era, era Cerberusmon.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y que es todo esto?- pregunta Yue gruñendo.

-Han caído en puerta oscura-Le dice Cerberusmon lamiendo sus labios.

-¿Puerta oscura?-pregunta Diana confundida.

-Aquellos que caen en esta técnica, difícilmente vuelven a salir, y será lo mismo con ustedes gatitos- Dice Cerberusmon, riendo y saboreando.

Diana y Yue se sujetan del borde del agujero con todas sus fuerzas, pero la energía de la puerta oscura comienza a arrastrarlos. Siguen sosteniéndose pero la fuerza de la técnica de Cerberusmon es muy grande y comienza a arrastrarlos cada vez más.

-¡Me voy a dar un maravilloso festín, con ustedes, jajajajajaja!- Gritaba Cerberusmon a todo pulmón, viendo que los gatos ya no podrían sostenerse por mucho tiempo.

Pero dentro de la puerta oscura, Cerberusmon escucha un extraño ruido y voltea a ver que es. Una pequeña sombra comienza a acercarse al digimon oscuro. Mientras se acerca, se pueden ver al resplandor de dos grandes ojos amarillos.

Cuando la sombra está lo suficientemente cerca, logra distinguirse quién es.

-¡Tsukikage!-Gritan Diana y Yue al mismo tiempo, muy contentos de verlo.

-¡Hola hermanitos, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, pronto van a salir de aquí, se los prometo!- Los saluda Tsukikage sonriendo.

Los gatos estaban bastante contentos de ver a su hermano, pero Cerberusmon estaba confundido a la vez que molesto.

-Oye tu- le dice Cerberusmon a Tsukikage y este voltea a verlo -¿Cómo es que entraste aquí? ¿Y por qué no te afecta mi técnica?-

Tsukikage comienza ser cubierto por un aura oscura y sus ojos comienzan a brillar.

-Porque yo también soy un digimon oscuro- dice sonriendo de forma maliciosa –Y tengo mi propia técnica, con la cual puedo contrarrestar la tuya, y por eso pude entrar- Tsukikage comienza a concentrar una esfera de sombras en sus manos- Ahora te mostrare como funciona… ¡Maldición de las Sombras!-

Tsukikage dispara las sombras como si fuera un rayo y golpea a Cerberusmon dejándolo noqueado. La energía también afecta a Diana y a Yue, pero en vez de lastimarlos, los ayuda a salir del agujero. El resto de energía se extiende y deshace la puerta oscura, haciendo que Cerberusmon y Tsukikage puedan salir.

Tsukikage comienza a tambalearse y se cae, y sus hermanos van hacia él y lo ayudan a levantar.

-Tsukikage ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta Diana levantándolo.

-Sí, solo cansado, esta técnica es muy agotadora y creo que aun no estoy listo para usarla- Responde el gato negro con una sonrisa cansada.

Los gatos descansan, pero el descanso les dura muy poco, porque Cerberusmon se levanta una vez mas y va hacia ellos. Los tres gatos se levantan y se preparan una vez más para luchar.

El digimon oscuro se detiene y no hace nada, excepto gruñir. Todos se quedan mirándolo bastante confundidos.

-Yo… yo- dice Cerberusmon en voz baja y sigue gruñendo -¡No me voy a dejar vencer!- Grita y abre la boca lo más grande que puede y exhala una enorme llamarada que va hacia los gatos.

Los gatos no se mueven y los digimons elegidos comienzan a asustarse.

Cuando el ataque está más cerca, Yue se pone enfrente de sus hermanos y cierra los ojos.

-¡Escudo Esmeralda!- Grita, abriendo otra vez los ojos.

Frente a los Gatomons, se forma un escudo de energía verde y retiene la llamarada. Diana y Tsukikage corren cada uno hacia un lado distinto, luego van hacia Cerberusmon quien estaba desprotegido por seguir disparando su fuego hacia el frente.

Los gatos se acercan al digimon, Diana viniendo por la derecha y Tsukikage por la izquierda, extendiendo cada uno una de sus garras. Tsukikage concentrando energía oscura y Diana concentrando energía plateada. Los digimon ya están muy cerca de Cerberusmon.

-¡Garra de las Tinieblas!- Grita Tsukikage.

-¡Espada de Luna Llena!- Grita Diana.

Ambos gatos mueven sus garras, liberando una onda de energía que va directamente hacia Cerberusmon. Las energías chocan contra el digimon oscuro y cortan sus hombreras de ambos lados, la energía logra tocar un poco la ahora expuesta piel del digimon, haciéndole una herida por la cual comienza a sangrar. Debido al dolor, Cerberusmon comienza a retorcerse y la llamarada que había disparado desaparece.

Yue deshace su ataque y corre hacia Cerberusmon con sus garras extendidas y empezando a brillar, era la oportunidad perfecta y no podía perderla.

Yue está justo frente a él y da un pequeño salto, comienza a caer mientras mueve sus garras.

-¡Ahora me toca mi, Corte Salvaje!- Grita y mueve sus garras para aruñar a Cerberusmon en los hombros.

El ataque es certero y Cerberusmon comienza a sangrar todavía más.

Los tres gatos se ponen frente a Cerberusmon, y lo miran con ojos llenos de enojo.

-Llego el momento de terminar- dice Tsukikage y los otros dos afirman con la cabeza.

Los tres gatos toman impulso y dan un poderoso salto. Extienden sus patas y comienzan a caer como si fueran cohetes hacia Cerberusmon, dando los tres juntos una patada.

-¡Patada de Gato!- Gritan los tres al unisonó, cayendo cada vez más rápido.

La patada golpea en la cabeza de Cerberusmon con un enorme poder. Cerberusmon resiste el ataque, pero su cuerpo comienza agrietarse poco a poco como si fuera un vidrio, lo que comienza a asustarlo. La patada final atraviesa a Cerberusmon y este sigue agrietándose cada vez más, hasta que explota completamente, sin dejar rastro, mientras los gatos caen al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe, lo habían conseguido, habían triunfado.

Los digimons elegidos van hacia ellos, estaban cansados pero al parecer, estaban bien.

Los digimons voltearon a ver a Gatomon y le regalaron una dulce sonrisa. Había dejado de llover y poco a poco se empezaba a hacer de noche. Los tres gatos empezaron a brillar, la luz que los cubría se hizo más pequeña y poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse. Cuando se desvaneció la luz por completo, dejo ver a los tres gatitos. Si, eran otra vez gatitos normales.

Gatomon fue hacia ellos, los levanto y comenzó a abrasarlos.

-Oye Patamon…-

-¿Qué pasa Veemon?- pregunta Patamon.

-¿Cómo crees que esos gatitos pudieron convertirse en digimons?- pregunta Veemon y Patamon lo piensa un momento.

-Tal vez fue por la leche de Gatomon, a través de ella pudieron haber absorbidos sus datos y eso los hizo evolucionar- responde Patamon.

-Puede ser, no veo ninguna otra explicación lógica- dice Veemon pensando bastante -¿Pero por que volvieron a la normalidad?-

-Debe ser algo parecido a nuestras evoluciones, solo dura un cierto tiempo- Responde Patamon.

Mientras los dos digimons hablan, Gatomon sigue con sus pequeños en sus brazos. Estaba sorprendida a la vez que orgullosa de ellos, de verlos pelear tan excelentemente y de que fueran tan valientes, y ahora se sentía más alegre de volver a tenerlos entre sus brazos. Los gatitos se acomodaron en los brazos de su madre, y ella los mira con ternura. Gatomon voltea a ver a sus amigos.

-Vengan chicos, es hora de irnos- Les dice Gatomon a Veemon y a Patamon, y los tres salen del callejón hacia la casa de Kari.

Habían tenido una tarde llena de emociones y necesitaban descansar. Todos necesitaban descansar.

Unos días después de lo de Cerberusmon, los digimon elegidos intentaron algunas cosas para ver si podían hacer que los gatitos volvieran a evolucionar, así enseñarles a manejar ese poder, pero no consiguieron nada, y llegaron a la conclusión de que seguramente ese poder solo podían usarlo una vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí esta el ultimo cap de este fic. Creo que no tengo nada mas que agregar.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el encuentro con Cerberusmon.

Gatomon seguía cuidando a sus gatitos con mucho amor y cariños, recibiendo siempre el apoyo de Kari, Patamon y Veemon. Pero durante ese tiempo, sus pequeños seguían creciendo, poco a poco empezaban a dejar la leche de Gatomon y pasaron a tomar leche normal.

Paso un poco más de tiempo y los gatos también pasaron a comer alimento sólido, al principió humedecido por la leche. También eran mucho más independientes, aunque seguían estando con Gatomon y seguían durmiendo con ella. La digimon sentía como sus pequeños crecían y dejaban de ser gatitos para ser gatos.

Un día, Kari y Gatomon estaban hablando en la sala de la casa. Durante esta conversación Gatomon estuvo muy triste, pero intento disimularlo.

-¿Cuándo vendrán?- Pregunto Gatomon sin mirar a su compañera a los ojos.

-Dentro de una semana- respondió Kari y pudo notar como su digimon intentaba contener las lagrimas –Gatomon, perdón, se lo difícil que es esto para ti, pero ambas sabemos que es lo mejor-

Gatomon se quedo callada un rato mientras piensa lo que Kari le acaba de decir. Voltea a ver a su compañera, aun conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-No Kari, no tienes que disculparte por que tienes razón, yo sé muy bien qué es lo mejor pero… es tan difícil aceptarlo- Gatomon sigue conteniendo su tristeza- Dime Kari ¿es una buena familia?- Pregunta finalmente.

-Sí, es una amiga mía que le gustan mucho los gatos –Responde la castaña –Su casa es grande y va quedarse con los tres, así que al menos no van a estar separados-

-Bueno, lo importante es que estén juntos- dice Gatomon –Los hermanos deben permanecer juntos el mayor tiempo posible-

Gatomon ya no lo soporta más y comienza a llorar y su compañera la abraza fuertemente, y también llora con ella, entendía por que estaba tan triste.

Los gatos aun eran jóvenes, pero no faltaba mucho para que fueran adultos y ya no podían quedarse más tiempo en la azotea. Necesitaban un lugar grande y Kari pensó que sería mejor regalárselos a alguien que pudiera cuidarlos. Después de mucho buscar, una amiga de Kari se ofreció a cuidar a los tres, pero Gatomon no estaba de acuerdo, no quería separarse de sus hijos. Pero después una larga charla con su compañera, comprendió que por más que le doliera, en algún momento toda madre debe dejar ir a sus pequeños y que crezcan solos.

Durante esa semana, Gatomon compartió con sus hijos todo lo posible, hasta jugaba con ellos, y no pasaba un solo instante sin decirles lo mucho que los quería.

Veemon y Patamon siempre estaban con ella y sus hijos. Ellos ya sabían que los gatos iban a ser regalados y trataban de que el tiempo que les quedara con Gatomon fuera el más agradable posible.

La semana paso, y llego el día.

Muy temprano en la mañana, la amiga de Kari había llagado una caja muy grande con varias sabanas y almohadas en su interior, ya estaba lista para llevarse a los gatos. Gatomon bajo con Veemon y Patamon, y los tres cargaban a los gatos.

La muchacha se acerco a los gatos y con cuidado los acaricio y los miro, y los gatos de inmediato se sintieron cómodos con ella, lo que indicaba que ella y los gatos se llevarían bien.

-Bueno, creo que ahora nos podemos ir- dijo la chica.

-Disculpa… ¿podría al menos despedirme de ellos antes?- pregunto Gatomon.

La expresión que tenia parecía de suplica por una respuesta positiva y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-De acuerdo, tomate tu tiempo- le respondió la chica lo que hizo a Gatomon sentirse mucho mas aliviada.

Gatomon tomo a los gatos y se encerró en el cuarto de Kari, su despedida debía ser privada.

La digimon se quedo observando a sus hijos, aun le era difícil creer que ellos se marcharían de su lado, pero debía ser fuerte frente ellos.

Primero se hacer a Tsukikage y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Tsukikage- Comenzó a hablar Gatomon un tono de voz dulce –Siempre has sido el más calmado, y el más fuerte, se que serás calmado y paciente con tu nueva dueña, se que le harás caso en todo y que estarás a su lado cuando te necesite, nunca cambies- Termina dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Por un momento, a Gatomon le dio la impresión de que Tsukikage se había sonrojado. Des pues se acerco a Yue.

-Pequeño Yue- Comenzó a hablar como había hecho con Tsukikage- El más impulsivo, siempre saltando y corriendo por todos lados, siempre ha sido difícil controlarte, pero igual te quiero porque eres especial para mí, espero que le hagas caso a tu nueva dueña, pórtate bien- Termina dándole también un beso en la frente.

Nuevamente, Gatomon tuvo la impresión de que Yue se había sonrojado. Y por último, se acerco a Diana.

-Mi linda Diana- le dice Gatomon hablando con dulzura –Eres mi única hija, y eres tan hermosa, tienes un poco de tus dos hermanos, pero a la vez eres única, se que estarás muy bien en tu nuevo hogar, y estoy segura que cuando seas una adulta completa, atraerás las miradas de muchos gatos, espero que seas muy feliz- Termina dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Gatomon se queda viendo a sus hijos y comienza a llorar otra vez. La digimon les da la espalda para que no la vean.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho- Dice entre lágrimas.

Detrás de Gatomon, se siente un extraño brillo pero ella no lo nota. Entonces, Gatomon siente que algo la rodea por la espalda, desvía la mirada hacia atrás para ver que es. Eran sus hijos, pero se habían convertido en Blackgatomon, Mikemon y Moongatomon, y la estaban abrazando con fuerza.

Gatomon se queda sin palabras mientras sus hijos la abrazan y la miran con ternura.

-Nosotros también vamos a extrañarte mucho mamita- Dice Yue –Y también te agradecemos por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros-

-Nos cuidaste y nos diste tu amor y cariño cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho- le dice Diana –Además, solo soy hermosa gracias a ti, y creo que tu ya atraes las miradas de dos lindos chicos, jejeje-

-Te vamos a pensar mucho, todos los días, y jamás olvidaremos lo que Patamon, Veemon, Kari, y sobre todo tu, han hecho por nosotros- Le dice Tsukikage.

-Te prometemos que nos vamos a portar bien- Dice Yue.

-Y trataremos de no ser tan imprudentes- Dice Diana.

-Adiós mamá, y recuerda que te queremos- le Dice Tsukikage.

Los tres digimons se ponen frente a Gatomon y le dan un beso en la frente.

En ese momento comienzan a brillar, el brillo desaparece y vuelven a ser gatos normales. Aparentemente, el poder de la digievolución que habían conseguido era ahora parte de ellos y podían usarlo cuando ellos quisieran.

Los gatitos se quedaron dormidos y Gatomon no pudo evitar acariciarlos con cuidado y mirarlos con mucha ternura.

-Bien hecho Gatomon-

La digimon escucha una extraña voz y mira hacia todos lados para ver quien le habla. Finalmente ve sobre la cama a un gato negro. Pero era muy raro, se veía algo transparente. Gatomon observo con más cuidado y vio que el gato tenía un collar con un nombre, Gatomon alcanzo a leer el nombre y se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

-¿Crystal?- Pregunto Gatomon, impresionada, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Así es- respondió la gata –Solo eh venido del otro lado para poder verte y ver como estabas-

-Pues bien, ahora me estaba despidiendo de tus hijos porque se los van a llevar a vivir a otro lado- Respondió Gatomon.

-Lo sé, pero ellos ya no son mis hijos, tu les diste todo lo que yo no tuve oportunidad de darles, incluso les has dado lo que yo nunca hubiera podido darles aunque siguiera viva, son tus hijos, solo tuyos, y de nadie más- Dice Crystal.

-Gracias por tus palabras, pero me es difícil ver que ahora ellos se irán y que nunca los volveré a ver.

La gata se acerca a Gatomon y la mira fijamente sonriendo.

-Para una madre, nunca es fácil separarse de sus hijos, yo sé porque te lo digo- Dice Crystal lamiendo una de sus patas –Pero tú has podido afrontarlo, es algo difícil de aceptar, pero al final debemos dejar que nuestros hijos vuelen, sean libres y sigan con su vida, por su propio camino, y así puedan seguir creciendo y aprendiendo, pero eso no significa que dejen de ser nuestros hijos-

Gatomon ya no se sentía tan triste, ahora entendía que aquellas palabras tenían mucho sentido. Se sentía feliz de que alguien hubiera aparecido y le hubiera dicho algo así, aunque no se imaginaba que quien se lo diría seria un fantasma.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, no puedo estar mucho tiempo en este lugar- dice Crystal.

-Te entiendo, adiós Crystal, que estés bien- le dice Gatomon sonriendo.

-Donde vivo ahora siempre estoy bien y contenta, que estés bien tu Gatomon, ah… otra cosa, como que me eh dado cuenta que hay un par de chicos muy lindos que no dejan de mirarte- dice Crystal riendo y Gatomon no entiende de que habla –Bueno, adiós… Madre Digimon-

Crystal comienza a correr sobre la cama y salta hacia una pared, traspasándola y desapareciendo.

Gatomon toma a los gatos y sale de la habitación. La digimon entrega los gatos a la chica y ella se va despidiéndose de todos.

Después de un rato y sin decir nada. Gatomon se va la azotea del edificio y Veemon y Patamon la siguen.

Gatomon entra a su casa y se recuesta en las almohadas. Los digimons elegidos la encuentran ahí, recostada, acariciando la almohada, con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Los dos digimons se acercan y ella voltea a verlos.

-Se fueron hace apenas media hora y ya ciento que me hacen mucha falta- Gatomon se acomoda y comienza a llorar.

Patamon y Veemon empiezan a sentirse tristes también y no saben que pueden hacer. Una idea cruza por la cabeza de ambos, casi al mismo tiempo. Los digimons se miran y comienzan a sonreír.

Patamon entra a la casa y se acomoda al lado de Gatomon. La digimon deja de llorar y se sonroja un poco por tener a Patamon cerca. Veemon entra la casa y se acomoda junto a Gatomon por la espalda de ella, Gatomon se sonroja todavía más por tener a sus amigos tan cerca.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunta Gatomon muy confundida y muy roja.

-Hemos estado contigo mientras has cuidado a tus hijos, y sabemos lo triste que te sientes- le dice Patamon.

-Pero eres alguien muy fuerte, y puedes superar este momento, pero no debes hacerlo sola, nosotros vamos a estar contigo siempre y te vamos a apoyar- dice Veemon.

Ambos digimons abrazan fuertemente a su amiga, querían hacer que ya no se sintiera triste y fue el único modo que se les ocurrió para hacerla sentir mejor.

En medio de sus dos amigos, Gatomon se sentía muy calmada, y sentía el aprecio y el cariño de ambos. De un buen amigo y un gran apoyo, que era Veemon, y un amigo fiel que había estado siempre por ella y la había ayudado siempre, dándole cariño y una fuerte amistad, que era Patamon.

Gatomon empezó a sonreír y abrazo a ambos acercándolos más a ella. En ese momento recordó que Diana y Crystal le habían dicho ese día que ella atraía las miradas de dos lindos chicos, era obvio que se referían a ellos dos.

Los tres estuvieron juntos un buen rato, y en ese momento a Gatomon se le escapo una pequeña frase de la boca.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, los quiero mucho – dijo sonriendo.

-Y nosotros a ti Gatomon- Le respondieron los digimons al mismo tiempo.

Han pasado varios meses desde ese día. Gatomon poco a poco pudo superar la separación de sus hijos, siempre apoyada de sus dos amigos, a los que, por algún motivo, los veía como mucho más que simples amigos.

Una tarde, todos los elegidos se habían reunido en un parque. Mientras los chicos hablaban, los digimons jugaban con un balón de futbol. Gatomon se distrajo un momento al escuchar un ruido y miro hacia un árbol.

En una de las ramas del árbol, estaban tres gatitos negro, plateado y atigrado, eran Tsukikage, Yue y Diana, sus hijos. Fue una gran sorpresa para Gatomon, pero lo fue aun mas cuando empezaron a brillar y aparecieron transformados en Blackgatomon, Mikemon y Moongatomon mientras le sonreían dulcemente.

-Adiós mamá- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Gatomon estaba sorprendida y no fue capaz de hablar. Quería acercarse a ellos pero…

-¡Gatomon ven, ya vamos a empezar a jugar!- la llama Patamon.

-¡Ya voy!- le grita Gatomon.

Cuando vuelve a ver hacia el árbol, sus hijos ya no están.

-Adiós… hijos míos- Dice Gatomon sonriendo y va con sus amigos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y así es como termina este fic, ojala y les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Adiós, y buenas noches a todos.**


End file.
